Easy To Get
by blackbanshee12
Summary: Rae Savage has been in love with Joey Wheeler since the beginning of high school, and now its up to Shealyn Colt, her best friend, to help Rae get enough confidence to ask Joey out. Though Shea has her own fanboy problems. OCxOC and JoeyXOC


_"Rae."_

I turned around slowly to see my crush, Joey Wheeler. I felt my cheeks instantly glow bright red and I turned away wanting to hide the blush, which didn't go well.

_I heard Joey laugh, that laugh that I loved so much. I remember when I first heard it and once I did; my heart melted and I felt weak at the knees, which alarmed me greatly. It never happened to me before, no wait, it did. I was like 6 years old and I had a childish crush on a high school friend of my older brother's. _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand brush on my cheek moving my brown hair away from my cheeks, and warm hands covering my red blush. Though my eyes were directed towards the floor; I saw Joey leaning in and his hands directing my face to his own slowly._

"_Is this really happening?!" I thought in amazement as our lips were only a few inches away from each other's._

_SMACK!!_

_Then someone smacked me across the face ruining the perfect moment._

"Who smacked me," I yelped waking up after being smacked. Everyone in the class turned to look at me, and the student in front of me began laughing sarcastically. From Seto Kaiba in the back row corner seat, Tobias Truesdale in the middle row third seat, to the Yugi gang in the left corner of the room. Seto was looking out the window beside him while I knew that Tobias was looking at my friend waiting for her to speak. What my friend didn't know was that Tobias loved her, and I knew my friend liked him back. And so because of that I was jealous, she was able to have her crush like her back.

"I apologize for my friend's everyday sleeping, it's just she has a little brother and he always wakes her up in the midnight because of nightmares. And so she doesn't get much sleep." The girl in front of me spoke to the teacher fumbling with the tie of her uniform's shirt, though she was lying between her teeth for me once again saving my ass from a detention. Even though, the lie was true….but about the wrong person.

I looked up and saw my teacher standing over with me a newspaper, "I see, well. Ms. Colt, you seem responsible enough to help Ms. Savage with her brother problems. Am I correct?"

The girl lifted a hand and pointed behind her with her thumb. "Of course, I could. I'm don't like the idea of playing babysitter for Rae, but I have nothing better to do."

Yep, that was my best friend, Shealyn Colt. The girl that wore dark blue jeans instead of the skirt, but the bow…. Haha, she was so annoyed by it she massacred the bow and made a tie of it instead. She wore the light blue jacket unbuttoned all the way with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and underneath the jacket she wore a dark pink shirt. Shealyn was known as Shea, but had the titles 'Captain S. Colt' as well as "Shea the Fierce Colt'. Her thick black-color hair was scapula length, and it reminded me of the mane of a horse. Her grey and teal eyes shined with fierceness at all moments.

I, Rae Savage, wore the uniform the way that I got it except I wore shorts under the skirt because of the many peeping toms and perverts that lurked in the halls.

In the rows, the first (by the door) was Shea and the rest of the seats were people that I didn't know. The second row was me, three people beside me and then Ryou Bakura. The third row was an empty seat, some person, Tobias Truesdale, Yugi Motou, and then Tea Gardener. The fourth row was an empty seat, two some people, my crush Joey Wheeler, and then Tristin Taylor. The sixth row was Seto Kaiba, two some people, Duke Devlin, and then an empty seat.

The teacher went back up to his desk to correct the papers that we had just handed in, and a note hit me on the head from the front.

On the note was written.

How many times do I have to cover for you? You know I can't do that forever. They will find out eventually that I am lying about it, especially since I am getting dark spots under my eyes while you don't.

I recognized the style of her writing, and knew it was Shea. I loved her style, it was so her style. For me, my style was chicken scratch.

At lunch time that day.

"Rae, are you ever going to tell him?" Shea asked me as we ate lunch outside under a large tree which created a large shadow so we were able to rest and lay down if one of us wanted it. It was mostly Shea doing that since she needed the sleep.

"So," I looked at Shea trying to bring up a question that I brought up last week that I never got an answer for. Shea looked at me drinking her pepsi.  
"How are you and 'fanboy' doing, Shea?"

Pop was spit out of her mouth making a rainbow appear, which made me laugh. She looked at me blinking.

"What fanboy, didn't I get rid of him last week?" Shea said using a napkin to wipe away the pop from her chin.

"No, I mean the one that gives you love letters in your locker all the time!" I protested waving my arms around after putting down my lunch.

"Oh yeah," Shea sighed. "That one. Usually I can crack who these guys are in a giffy, but this guy…..gosh! My brain gets fired just thinking about it!" She called out holding on to her head as if her brain was on fire already. I began to laugh loudly at her action. Hey! It was funny to see the Captain of the Girl's Basketball Team so confused. She NEVER paid this much attention to figure out who the guys were, and it was funny seeing this. No, It was hilarious!

Shea dropped the look and then smirked at me.  
"What," I asked in fake confusion before sipping on my juice.  
"How is your love letter going?" Shea asked slyly making me spit out my juice as well coating the grass and the pop with juice.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I protested crossing my arms and turning away from my best friend blushing.  
"Then why are you blushing?" Shea cooed to me laughing to herself trying her best to cover it up but failing miserably. "And then the big finale, I bet you were up ALL night, just to think of words to put in the letter." She spoke grinning like a fox.  
I pouted, "Oh you are good."  
Shea lend back keeping herself up with her arms behind her, "I am a Genius at his stuff."  
I continued to pout as Shea continued to brag about how smart she was, while I had yet another day dream about….well….stuff.

The next morning, I held the note tightly in my hands excited that it was done, yet frightened of the result of all of this. I turned around to look at Shea.

"Shea, I can't do this!"  
Shea grabbed me by my shoulders looking at me in the eye, "Yes, you can. Think of the blue train, um…"  
"You mean the one that always said, 'I think I can, I think I can.'"  
"Yes! That one," Shea said with a grin.  
"Well, I thought about it…. And I can't do it! What if I get rejected!?" I cried out sitting down in my desk. Shea hurried to sit in her desk in front of me holding onto my hands trying to comfort me.  
"You can do this, Rae. If you want to I can give it to him for you." Shea spoke softly noticing how scared I was of the aftermath of this.  
"No, I will do this! I will think of the little train!" I yelled before looking to find Joey.  
"Go get him Kay!" Shea whooped hushingly cheering me on.  
When I saw him in the back of the room thinking of strategies for dueling, I walked over to him hesitating.  
"Joey."  
Joey looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rae. What's up?"  
"Not much. Well, I wanted you to read this."' I said blushing putting the note on his desk.  
Joey blinked. "Uh, Okay?" He said before opening the letter and reading it.  
His eyes narrowed a little before softening.  
"Rae…."  
Tears threatened to fall down my face when I recognized the tone. The tone that led to rejection. I ran out of the room, with few tears rolling down my face.  
"Rae!" Joey yelled after me.

While I was giving the note to Joey, Shea just got done with whooping for me.  
"If he breaks her heart, I will beat the snot out of him." Shea growled clenching her fists just angry at the thought. She didn't know that Tobias was looking at her in concern before his glare went to a certain stuck-up CEO.  
"Big words for the Basketball Team Captain," A handsome deep voice spoke and Shea's eyes twitched.  
"You…." Shea muttered not happy.  
Seto Kaiba chuckled before putting his hand on Shea's cheek smirking, "How about we start over?"  
Shea scoffed, "Flat chance. Not even, I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on Earth!" She sneered hatefully and she didn't hear the relief from Tobias's sigh.  
If there was one thing she hated, it was Seto Kaiba. Of all the years I was picked on by Seto's words and Shea grew protective over me because of those words and the crying fits that I had. Seto leaned over Shea and she looked ready to slap him. Shea heard crying and snapped her head over to look.  
"Rae!" Joey yelled.  
"Rae!" Shea called out, pushing Seto hard into a seat away from her. I ran out the door without acknowledging the two. Shea ran to the door for the classroom, and then she turned to Joey and growled.  
"Joesph Wheeler! You jerk! She really liked you, Joey! And when I find out what you said to her…. YOU ARE MINCE MEAT!" Shea yelled in anger before running after me.

"Rae!" Shea yelled and I collapsed to my knees crying small tears by a tree. Shea ran over to me and hugged me.  
"Shhh. Shhh, It will be okay. Shhh," Shea softly cooed to me hoping to comfort me all she could as I cried on her shoulder.  
"Shealyn, can I talk to Rae?"  
Shea and I looked up and my eyes softened at how sad Joey looked at Shea glared at him for hurting my feelings so bad.  
"Shealyn, please." Joey begged looking a little ashamed of having to beg the basketball captain, but he sat down in front of us looking at Shea and I softly with sadness in his eyes.  
Shea's glare softened but she scoffed, "Fine."  
She let go of me and stood up before walking over to a bench sitting on it.

Joey reached over and grabbed my hands, as I remained looking away at the ground.  
"Rae, look at me."  
"Why should I? Not giving me an answer hurt a lot."  
"I know, and I am sorry. But I know how I can answer you now."  
I looked up, "Well, wha-?"

I was cut off by Joey's lips covering mine, and I blushed instantly. I lend my head forward to show him that I kissed back, and he smiled tipping his head to the side to deepen our passionate kiss.

Shea smiled. "I knew it."  
A different handsome voice chuckled. Shea immediately blushing knowing who it was.  
"Hey, Shealyn Colt." The guy said smiling beside her putting an arm over the bench over her shoulders.  
"Hey, Tobias Truesdale." Shea spoke smiling trying to hide her blushing face by turning her face away.  
Tobias laughed before bringing his other hand up and cupping her cheek caressing it gently with his thumb. His eyes softened and he turned Shea's face to look at him; he looked straight in her blue eyes and she stared back at him. His light blue hair moved around with the wind, as Shea's black hair did the same.  
"So how are your brothers?" Shea asked bringing up a conversation.  
Tobias chuckled bringing her face closer to his until their lips barely met.  
"Zane and Syrus? They are fine. Can't wait for you to meet them, they would love you and you would love them. How is your brother?"  
"Is that a date?" Shea asked before answer his question, "He is fine."  
"Maybe," Tobias chuckled and breathed out before slamming his lips on to Shea's passionately not caring that Joey and I were watching and not caring that students were walking by. Joey knew that Tobias did that to show everyone that Shea the Fierce Colt was his and only his. Tobias and Shealyn closed their eyes and Tobias turned Shealyn's body towards him. Shea put her palm on his cheek; Tobias's hand trailed down to Shea's neck while his other arm wrapped around her waist. Shea's arms wrapped around Tobias's neck deepening their kiss, that they both wanted to happen so badly.  
Joey and I chuckled to ourselves before smiling and locking lips once again. All four of all thought.  
'That was easy to get.'


End file.
